Past Time
by sk8trmad
Summary: Robin reveals his past to Raven but not in the way he imagined. Rated K because I wasn't sure. R&R. *ONESHOT*


**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I decided to write this as I got the idea and had to put it on paper… I mean fanfiction **

**Also I have actually finished "Lost" which is my other story but I seem to be having some trouble uploading as it isn't letting me upload chapter 14 **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Please R&R XXXXXxxxxxx**

Past Time

Robin walked through the corridor of the tower, his hand pressed against the fresh wound from his latest battle. He and the team had been in full battle mode when Johnny Rancid had started smashing the city up. Everything was going well until he'd made a stupid rookie mistake allowing Rancid to get a good shot at him. None of the team had noticed as it wasn't like him to show weakness.

Now Robin finally arrived at the door. Breathing heavily he removed one of his hands, now covered in blood, and knocked gently on the door. The door opened, allowing a violet eyed face to peer through.

"Robin" she said stating his presents. As she spoke her eyes widened.

"What…? Come in."

Robin entered the dark girl's room and sat down on the chair she had laid out. She looked down at him and spoke quietly, as she expected Robin wouldn't want the team to know about his wound. Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Remove your shirt" He followed her instructions, slowly lifting it over his head. Half his body was covered in old and new scars, while the other was streaked with blood.

Her soft hands hovered over his body checking for any internal damage. She looked back up observing his face for a sign of pain. In her head she recited a simple incantation to stop anymore loss of blood and to start the healing process.

"Thank you Raven" Robin said smiling.

"I need to look at the rest of your body, just encase any old injuries have reopened" she replied.

Robin nodded and stood up. Raven looked round and stopped to touch the first scar she saw. As her finger was placed on his right arm, her eyes widened.

She was stood on a platform above blinding lights and crowds of people cheering. Next to her was a small boy smiling and waving at the people below. Opposite him at the other side of the room were two adults, a male and female. Raven guessed that these people were a small family. The man suddenly jumped, diving towards a trapeze bar. His hands clasped around it. Then the female followed and expertly clasped onto the man's feet. Now it was the boys turn. As he started to head towards the edge the crowd gasped. Soon everything was silent. The couple were no longer flying through the air instead they were on the floor in a pool of scarlet blood. The boy ran down the ladder falling a couple of metres onto his right arm. He stopped in front of his parents and fell to his knees as he started to cry.

Raven was pulled out of the vision to see Robin staring at her face.

"Raven?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry… I just… never mind" she continued her assessment. Her hands traced across his abdomen stopping again to look at a small strike. Her mind was once again sucked in.

It was dark, almost pitch black. In the distance she could hear voices. She soon found the source. In the middle of the room were a muscular looking man and a boy. It was the same boy but he looked older. His face had lost some of the childlike innocence. They were fighting and the boy was losing, soon the anger took over his body and he charged at the man. The man noticed and flipped the boy over the top of his head.

"That's enough for today" the man said as he walked off.

The boy just lifted up a towel and placed it on the newly bleeding area.

"Raven? Raven!" she slowly opened her eyes to see Robin crouched down next to her. Worry was escaping his masked face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Raven why are you sorry? It doesn't matter you're clearly ill." He said reaching his hand towards her forehead. On contact with her skin Raven gasped. Her head was flashing with different images.

She could see Robin. He was strapped to a concrete wall in almost total darkness. His face was dripping with blood and small tears. But he wasn't alone in the room, opposite him was a man. Raven instantly knew him, who didn't? His insane laughter ringing in Robin and her own ears.

"What's it gonna take to break the little bird?" His voice was almost screaming with happiness.

"I'm stronger than you think Joker." Robin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Lets see what will happen if I clip this bird's wing!" As Joker spoke he lifted up a gun he'd been hiding in his jacket pocket.

Robin's eyes met with the gun. And within seconds the trigger had been pulled. The bullet collided with Robin's shoulders. All Raven could hear with his pained cry.

The scene changed, Raven was no longer in the plain concrete room watching Robin suffer. In fact she was in complete darkness; she was in Robin's head. Raven understood now, it was Robin everything she saw was him. A small tear escaped her eye. All his pain, his suffering she now saw. Raven had seen enough, she centred her energy and spoke.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" With tears trailing down her cheeks she connected with her body once again.

Raven's eyelids opened to see Robin sat on the floor staring straight at her. He knew.

"Robin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I just… when I"

"It's fine." His voice was hollow. He started to rise and walk towards the door. As he approached it he turned.

"Thank you" he said smiling. Raven was shocked.

"Your not angry?" she questioned.

"It's just good to know that if anything happens I have the team to rely on" He paused.

"And I have you."


End file.
